Way Too Wonderland Part 2:Jester's Wild
Jester's Wild is the second part of the Way Too Wonderland Special. It is part of the Way Too Wonderland Chapter. The episode is not available for public viewing online, it is only available on Netflix. Summary Trapped inside Wonderland High, Lizzie and her friends must pass all their weird and wacky classes in order to get out and save the Queen of Hearts. Transcript Male Narrator: And so, the girls in wondrous land, unplanned the frabjous plan they planned. Female Narrator: With downly frowns and a slow galumph, to school they go with high harrumph. Brooke Page: Wu-wu-wait, wait... what are you guys even saying? Seriously, your acting weird. I mean, you always act weird. but- Male Narrator: Logic! It is plain to see, that one plus one... is less then three. Female Narrator: All beauties beaut in the hears you heard, the slightly sights of the whisply word. Brooke Page: Oooooh, I see! Mom, Dad, you have Wonderland fever. Go get some rest, I got this. So the girls landed in Wonderland, only to be captured by the Red Knight, now they can't leave until they graduate from Wonderland High. And the adventure is just beginning. Lizzie Hearts: You don't understand! I can't go to school. Take us to the palace immediately! Red Knight: Sorry, Your Majesty, but those are the rules. once you've stepped foot onto campus, no one is free to go until you pass your classes. No one. *White Knight sneaks off in background* Red Knight; Look, I'm afraid we've gotten off to a bad start. *removes helmet* Chase is the name. Chase Redford. Lizzie Hearts: Oh-hoo. *looks at floor bashfully.* Chase Redford: And I understand you distress. Besides, it's just one day of school; How hard can it be? Raven Queen: Lizzie, you said your moms party is at tea-time, what time is that? Lizzie Hearts: Weh-eh- Madeline Hatter: Ooh-hoo! That's easy. Tea-time is at the time we have out tea! It's right there in the name. Kitty Cheshire: *giggles* Raven Queen: No, I meant- Lizzie Hearts: Four o'clock. Chase Redford: Not a problem... school let's out at three, see? Now... you really don't want to be late. The Vice Principal doesn't like it when students are late. Briar Beauty: Err, what about the Principal? Chase Redoford: The Vice Principal is the Principal. After all, it's not really fair to promote a Vice Principal out of their Vice Principal job just to make them Principal. *chuckles* It's principally a matter of principal. Madeline Hatter: Hummp, makes sense to me. White Rabbit: Excuse me, clear the way. I'm very late! I can't delay! Oh, my ears and whiskers. It's Madeline Hatter, and Kitty Cheshire too! And, oh! Your Royal Highness! Madeline Hatter: Guys, this is the White Rabbit, Bunny's Dad! Bunny's Okay, at Ever After by the way. White Rabbit: Oh, thank goodness! She's safe from the curse! Apple White: Ooh, About that curse- *clock chimes* White Rabbit: Oh dear, oh dear, no time to talk! That's the bell that rings when the bells about to ring! Quickly now! Apple White: Errr... *gasps* *door to school opens magically* Apple and Raven: *gasps* Wonderland High Students: *chatter* Briar, Apple and Raven: Whoooa! Uhhh... White Rabbit: Well, what are you waiting for? I said quickly! You mustn't late for class! This way, this way. Briar, Raven and Apple: Errr... Who-oa! Madeline Hatter: *giggles* Courtly Jester: Oy! Chase Redford: Huh? Courtly Jester: You! *throws a pebble at Chase's head* Chase Redford: OW! Courtly Jester: Waz-zat littl' Lizzie 'earts I just saw? Chase Redford: Yes, Courtly, uh-uh, Miss Jester! With some friends from Ever After. Courtly Jester: Ever Afte', eh? An' who might they be then? Chase Redford: You know, Iii didn't get much of a chance to find out. Courtly Jester: Gooo on! Be on about ya business then! Off with ya! *Chase leaves* Courtly Jester: Seems I betta' look into this... Raven Queen: Is high school in Wonderland always this weird? Kitty Cheshire: Seems pretty normal to me. Briar Beauty: Riii-ght, "normal". Apple White: I'm not even sure which way this hallway goes! Madeline Hatter: Oh, Apple that's easy, it goes that way. *points in random direction* Lizzie Hearts: Mr. White Rabbit sir, please! You have to let my mother know I'm here, I really need to speak with her! White Rabbit: Oh, my fluffy tail, no! No, no no no no, the Vice Principal would be most displeased. Raven Queen: Please, you don't understand! We're on a mission! Lizzie's mom is in danger and my mother is the Evil Queen! You know, the one who placed the curse on Wonderland? White Rabbit: Oh dear, oh dear... Raven Queen: Maybe while we're here I can break that too. Surely, for the good of Wonderland you can let us go and- White Rabbit: I must tell you something... you are correct. There is a plot against the Queen of Hearts! Lizzie Hearts: I knew it! Briar Beauty: What about the Storybook of Legends? Do you know where it is? White Rabbit: I do not, young lady. But there is a prophecy: *clears throat* 'Into our world six girls will drop, to end this endless rhyme. The curse will tick-tock to a stop, and ring it's final chime. The legend book the cat did swap they possibly shall find, and the regal head shall not be chopped if they graduate on time!' Raven Queen: That actually kinda made sense. Madeline Hatter: Of course it did! Apple White: We're the six girls who dropped into this world! Kitty Cheshire: The book of Legends- my mom swapped it for that book of tricks! Briar Beauty: Sooo... we'll find it?! Lizzie Hearts: And my mother will be safe! White Rabbit: But only if you graduate! *bell rings* White Rabbit: *gasps* The second bell! I'm late! Here's your class. *hands Raven a paintbrush* I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! Briar Beauty: He's kinda high-strung, isn't he? Raven Queen: Yeah... and, um, how is this our class? Madeline Hatter: *chuckles* Silly, you just take your brush and paint a happy little door. *paints door on wall* There! Raven Queen: Sooo, all we have to do is make it through one day of school? That doesn't seem so hard. All: *giggle, gasp then groan* Madeline Hatter: It's harder... than ya think. Briar Beauty: Seriously, is this what it's gonna be like all day long? I don't think this dress was designed for parkour. Fish Teacher: *clears throat* Welcome to Fishosophy 101. Take a seat. Apple White: Oh! Er, yes sir. This looks like a good spot. Desk 1: Ow! HEY! Don't sit on me! What do a look like, a desk? Apple White: Huh-heh! Oh my gosh! Sorry! That desk just spoke?! *Raven is flung from her chair* Raven Queen: *screams* Chair 1: Get off of me! What do I look like, A CHAIR? Table: Ow, hey, watch where you're goin'! Does personal space mean nuttin' to ya people? Desk 2: What's with these exchange students? Desk 3: They think they can do whatever they want! Chair 2: Learn the culture! Hat on Hat-stand: HOW DARE YOU!? All Classroom Furniture: *talking over each others* Seahorse: *whinnies loudly, blows bubble and floats off* Fish Teacher: You need to take a seat. Raven Queen: I'm sorry, but we really don't want to do the wrong thing again. Apple White: We don't understand the rules. Kitty Cheshire: They're new here. Raven Queen: Talk about not fitting in- I'm a total fish out of water! Fish Teacher: A fish in a school out of water, you say? You gild have learned quick, faster and faster, all I can teach I have taught you today. You six have become as your master. Pass! Girls: *scream* Apple White: *giggles* Owl Teacher: Where 'Y' equals the sum of pi plus the square root of 13. *hoots* Pupil! How does one solve this problem? Raven Queen: UH! Um... that's one problem? Apple White: It only looks long because his over-complicating everything. If you simplify the formulas and get rid of the redundancies you'll cut the problem in half! Playing Card: YAHHHH! *splits the blackboard in half with sword* Raven Queen: Well that's one way to cut it in half''!'' Owl Teacher: Problem solved! Class dismissed. Girls: *scream* Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee: *monkey screeches and cry* Girls: *gasp* Tweedle Dee: Ah-em! I, Tweedle Dee, of the affirmative position, welcome you to debate class! Tweedle Dum will act as the negative position. Tweedle Dum: I will not. Tweedle Dee: Oh yes, you will. Tweedle Dum: No, I won't! Tweedle Dee: Yes you will! Tweedle Dum: No! Uh-uh-uh. Tweedle Dee: I reject your refusal to be negative. Tweedle Dum: Well, I'' reject your rejection. '''Tweedle Dee:' Oh, no you don't! Tweedle Dum: Uh-uh-uh. Of, yes I do! Tweedle Dee: NU-UH! Tweedle Dum: UH-HUH! Tweedle Dee: No way! Tweedle Dum: Yes way! Raven Queen: Well, you got to admit; at least there kind of funny. Apple White: But what they're doing isn't debating! They're just saying random things and disagreeing for no reason! Kitty Cheshire: We're not gettin' outta here anytime soon. Tweedle Dee: Such negativity! Tweedle Dum: No, it isn't! Apple White: Agh! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'm really sorry but this is debate class, things need to make sense! For starters, your hats are on backwards. You should be wearing that one and you should be wearing that one. Thank you. Tweedle Dee: There's no arguing with that logic. Tweedle Dum: Yes there is! Tweedle Dee: No, there isn't. Tweedled Dum: Well, who's being negative now? Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee: *continue to argue* Apple White: *sighs* *bell rings* Madeline Hatter: Woo-hoo-hoo! Twelve O'clock, time for lunch! Apple White: Thank you! Hammer: Care for some mashed potatoes? Apple White: Aa... No thanks. Kitty Cheshire: Oo! Yummy! Mashed potatoes: Spud are you looking at? Raven Queen: Apple! Apple! Apple White: Oh, there they are. Raven Queen: Hey, this vinegar and oyster surprise isn't half bad. Oysters: That's the surprise. Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! Raven Queen: *shudders* Madeline Hatter: You should really eat up. We still have half the day ahead of us. Briar Beauty: If the second half is like the first half it should be pretty easy. Courtly Jester: Haha, there they are. I'll take that thank you. Hedgehog: What ever you say! Raven Queen: I was actually worried at first. I mean, that red knight guy was so up-tight! But now, I don't know, it seems like this place just does it's own thing! I kinda like that. Lizzie Hearts: Yes, well, I wouldn't count on liking it all the time. Kitty Cheshire: Yeah, things in Wonderland have a way of getting tricky. Apple White: Well if they get too tricky, we'll just figure them out! Every puzzle has a solution. Courtly Jester: Oh, what a clever way to put it. Mind if I take a seat? Kitty! Madeline! It is such a treat to see you two back in Wonderland. Lizzie Hearts: Everyone, meet Courtly Jester. You might say she's a real wild card around these parts. Courtly Jester: Oh-ho, why, it's little Lizzie Hearts! You know, I didn't even notice you sitting there, right next to me. Lizzie Hearts: This is your future queen you're talking to! Courtly Jester: Oh, are you now? Hum-hmm. Raven Queen: So anyway, Courtly, are you a student at Wonderland High too? Courtly Jester: *laughs* I'm the Student Body President. You might say it my business to know what's going on around here. A-staring with... who are you? Apple White: Hi, um, hi. I'm Apple white, this is Briar, that's Raven Queen, we're from Ever After High. Courtly Jester: And you're here because... Apple White: It's... *laughs* kinda a long story- Lizzie Hearts: Which you do not' have time to tell- Apple White: But you see, there's a plot against the Queen of Hearts- Lizzie Hearts: *gasps* Apple White: -And we've come to stop it. Courtly Jester: Ya don't say... Lizzie Hearts: She did say. And far too much at that! Apple White: I just though she could help us find a way to get excused from school. I mean, this Vice Principal everyone's talking about is more strict than Headmaster Grimm. Raven Queen: Seriously, I've never met anyone who's such a stickler for the rules. Courtly Jester: Hum-hum-hmm. On the contrary. I think the Vice Principal is quite keen on "shaking things up". *bell rings* Courtly Jester: Ooh-ho-ho! There's the bell! It really was so interesting meeting you girls. Uh. *jumps from balcony* Raven Queen: *gasps* Courtly Jester: *floating up on balloon* Good luck, with your classes. White Rabbit: *gasps* Courtly Jester: 'Ang on, rabbit! White Rabbit: Wh-wh-wh-wh-what is it, Miss Jester? Courtly Jester: Those girl, the eh, transfer students... change their course work. Make it more Diff-ic-ult! White Rabbit: b-b-b-b-b-but... Mmmm! Courtly Jester: Ya don't want to make the Vice Principal angry, do you? White Rabbit: No. N-n-no, no no... Courtly Jester: Then change their course work! Make it impossible. Those girls must. Not. Graduate. Briar Beauty: I am ready ta' roll! Kitty Cheshire: Let's do this! Raven Queen: You know, I've actually got a good feeling about- oh! Chess? Aww man, I'm horrible at chess. Apple White: It's not that bad, once you know the rules you just have to think ahead. Huh? Ohh, sorry, I didn't see that coming. Red Rook: Logic and Illogic... Strategy and Tragedy. I am your instructor. Raven Queen, time for your quiz. Raven Queen: What? A quiz!? Can someone else do it? Red Rook: Nope. We must assume our positions on the board. As a future queen, you will take the part of the White Queen. White Queen, step aside! White Queen: I never get to play. Red Rook: Raven Queen, please take your position on the board. Raven Queen: Um, okay. Excuse me. Comin' through! Is this okay? Red Rook: Ready? Begin! Raven Queen: Wait, what! What do I do? Red Rook: Sorry, Miss Queen but the game has begun, and helping the enemy is against the rules. Apple White: Raven! See the pawn in front of you? move it forward two spaces! Raven Queen: Uh, okay. Eh- Mr. Pawn? Move forward two spaces! White Pawn 1: On who's orders then? Raven Queen: Um, Raven Queen? White Queen: Never heard of a "Raven Queen". Heard of a White Queen and a Red- Red Queen: *knocks White Pawn off board* OH-HA-HA-HA-HA! THE RED QUEEN STRIKES! Your turn White Queen. Raven Queen: But, wasn't that my turn? White Pawn 2: Ya see, yer Majesty, a turn's a turn and if one of us turns, say, to talk to you then it counts as a tu- AAAAGHH! Red Queen: *knocks three White Pawns off board* Ha ha ha ha. Apple White: What? You can't do that! It's against the rules! Lizzie Hearts: Stop talking to the pawns! Just get away from them! Raven Queen: Um, uh... okay! Red Queen: Red Knight to Bishop seven! Raven Queen: *gasps* Chase Redford? Chase Redford: Sorry about my mom. Raven Queen: That Red Queen is you mother?! Chase Redford: Well, she raised me, it's a long story. Anyway, I just want to say how truly sorry I am that I have to... attack you. Raven Queen: Attack me! Chase Redford: Well, rules are rules. White Knight: *blocks Chase's sword* Not while I'' still stand. '''Raven Queen:' The White Knight! Red Queen: Stop talking and attack! ATTACK! Chase Redford: As you command, mother. Briar Beauty: Real swords? What kind of chess game is this? Do not tell me this makes sense to you! Madeline Hatter: Of course it does! Their not play Chess at all, their playing Un-Chess! You can move your pieces any which way you want as long as it is not, a Chess move! Raven Queen: Wait! So we're playing Un-Chess? White Knight: My Queen! I have blocked the attack- What is your command? Raven Queen: You mean it's my turn?! White Knight: Yes, My Queen! Raven Queen: And I can issue any command I want? White Knight: YES! Raven Queen: Well then, if this is an Un-Chess game, then I declare this battle is now... A DANCE-OFF! White Knight: A what?! Kitty, Lizzie, Apple, Briar and Madeline: *gasps* Red Rook: Oh! Brilliant move by the white queen! Drop the beat yo! Madeline Hatter: Yeah! Chase Redford: Oh, dancing? That's not what I've trained for. Raven Queen: That's what I'm counting on! Use your imagination! Come on guys, chessboard is for chess pieces but everyone's welcome on the dance floor! Madeline Hatter: Wohoo! White Knight: Let's see what you got. Chase Redford: You can do this, Chase. White Knight: Pft, per-lease. Chase Redford: Ouch! Ugh. Really? Come on. One, two, three. I'm doing it! I'm do- whoa, whoaaaa! Red Tower: The Red Knight has fallen! You pass! Girls: *cheer* Briar Beauty: Gee, that White Knight sure has some moves! Raven Queen: I'm just glad he showed up. Thank you, White Knight- Eh, wherever you are... *bell rings* White Rabbit (through microphone): Oh dear, oh dear! The time is two o'clock and here are the announcements: The Vice Principal has declared that next Thursday shall fall on a Wednesday, the Tortoise shall stop mocking the Turtle, and Raven, Lizzie, Apple, Kitty, Briar and Maddie's schedules have changed. You will report immediately to Tea-Time 101! Girls: *scream, groan then gasps* Fake Audience: *applauds* March Hare: He-he. Welcome class. I see your ready. Tea-time has commenced! Kitty Cheshire: Wh-what is this. *meows* What's going on? Lizzie Hearts: This is NEVER how tea-time works! Madeline Hatter: Where are the Bread-And-Butterflies? And there are no chairs to switch places! Raven Queen: It's too much tea, how do we make it stop?! Madeline Hatter: Excuse me, Mr. March Hare, um, a little help please? March Hare: Look at me! Ha ha. I'm standing three feet below 'tea' level! Ha ha! Fake Audience: *laughs* Kitty Cheshire: *meows and hyperventilates* What are we supposed to do? Apple White: We're almost at the top. Think fast everyone, before we run out of time! Raven Queen: Oh, it's too hard to think in here. I wish we could- I don't know... think out there instead! *vanishes and reappears outside the box of tea* Whoa! Apple White; How did you do that? Raven Queen: I don't know! Iii guess I just, thought "outside the box"! Courtly Jester and White Rabbit: *gasps* Apple White: Here goes nothing... *takes a deep breath* * other girls vanish and reappears outside the box of tea* Apple White: We... WE DID IT! Madeline Hatter: Just in time too, you never want to let your tea steep for too long. Raven and Apple: *laughs* Fake Audience: *laughs along* March Hare: *laughs* You've passed! Ha ha. Fake Audience: *cheers* March Hare: I'm off to find a cup of sugar, for my cube of tea! Ah-ha-ha! Fake Audience: *laughs* Raven Queen: Whoa, look out! Girls: *scream* Apple White: *gasps* We've shrunk! Raven Queen: Or the schools grow huge! Lizzie Hearts: Yes, sometimes it's hard to tell. Ahh! That's it! I for one have had enough, it's high time we saw the Vice Principal! Briar Beauty:'' But, um... how do we get to the office? '''Madeline Hatter: This is the only door we can reach, so clearly it's the right one to use! Raven Queen: I am never gonna get use to your logic. Lizzie Hearts: Vice Principal, glad a caught you, I require a word. My name is Lizzie Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts, and my friends and I need your help! Raven Queen: We need to graduate, but our class schedule keeps changing. Kitty Cheshire: The classes are dangerous! Apple White: And there getting harder and harder to pass! Courtly Jester: Oh, that sounds simply dreadful! *cackles* Madeline, Raven, Lizzie, Apple, Kitty and Briar: *gasp* Raven Queen: Uh, Courtly?! Your the Vice Principal?! Courtly Jester: Uh, if you'd ever bothered reading the school bylaws you'd know, that as Student Council President I am also the acting Vice Principal, and as Vice Principal I'' am also Principal. See? Heh, it's a matter of principal. '''Apple White:' Well, b-but then you can help us. Okay, Lizzie's mom is in danger- Courtly Jester: Oh, and you really want to get to her birthday party by tea time, or she'll never hear about the plot to kick her off the throne. Oh, what a shame school isn't over yet. Lizzie Hearts: Your the Vice Principal; you can release us! Courtly Jester: Uh, but look... It's just eleven o'clock in the morning. *giggles* School never gets out at eleven! Apple White: Eleven o'clock? Time is going backward?! But that's impossible! Lizzie Hearts: Forget the Clock! As your future queen, I, Lizzie Hearts, command you to release us! Courtly Jester: Command, do you? Well, my clocks are what counts when your in my school, and this one say, it will never be three o'clock! *evil laugh* Kitty Cheshire: That's cheating! Lizzie Hearts: Mu mother will hear of this! Courtly Jester: Ha, your mother? What do I care about your mother? She won't be queen much longer. Madeline Hatter: Why, it's... *gasps* It's as if you almost want the plan to overthrow her mother to succeed! Courtly Jester: Of course I do! BECAUSE IT'S MINE! Lizzie Hearts: You! Your the traitor?! Courtly Jester: You think your so special because you were born to become queen, but you forget- A Joker can become anything she wants! *laughs then chants* 'A Joker becomes the Queen; It happens all the time! The Joker becomes the Queen; It happens all the time!' Uh, don't you ever play cards? Lizzie Hearts: Ugh... OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! Courtly Jester: Security Cards! Escort these girls back to their classes, where they will spend the rest of their lives! *evil laugh* Gallery Maddie and Kitty eating - WTWP2.png Lunch at Wonderland High WTWP2.png Kitty Apple WH students - WTWP2.png Kitty and Briar - WTWP2.png Girls in a pile - WTWP2.png Girls eat at WH - WTWP2.png Girls at table - WTWP2.png Fishlosophy - WTWP2.png Dance-off Dancefloor - WTWP2.png Dancefloor - WTWP2.png Courtly Talking to Lizzie - WTWP2.png Courtly on table - WTWP2.png Chase - WTWP2.png Apple finger-guns and Maddie - WTWP2.png Sly Courtly - WTWP2.png Raven Corutly Lizzie - WTWP2.png Raven and Lizzie - WTWP2.png Paint the door - WTWP2.png On the roof - WTWP2.png Maddie Raven Kitty brush - WTWP2.png Webisode This episode will not been released for public online viewing. Category:Webisodes Category:TV Specials Category:Way Too Wonderland Webisodes Category:Way Too Wonderland Pages